mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/The Cutie Map - Part 1
:Spike: snoring :Twilight Sparkle: Let's go through this one more time. :Rainbow Dash: sighs We've been over it like a million times, Twilight! We found all six keys, defeated Tirek, and got this sweet castle! End of story! :Twilight Sparkle: Yes, but why? :Applejack: I dunno, sugarcube. Maybe it's just your new house and there ain't nothin' more to it than that. :Rarity: I must say, speaking strictly on aesthetics, there really doesn't need to be more to it. It's all simply divine! :Fluttershy: I agree with Twilight... And Rarity. And Applejack. And Rainbow Dash. And Pinkie Pie... Oh, and probably Spike. :Spike: snoring :Twilight Sparkle: As Princess, I've been chosen to spread the magic of friendship across Equestria. So why would the Tree of Harmony want us to sit in a castle in Ponyville? It doesn't make any sense. :rumbling :Spike: groans Is that new? I like it. :Pinkie Pie: giggling :Spike: This is incredible! It's got all of Equestria and a whole bunch more! :Pinkie Pie: Hi, Mom and Dad! :Fluttershy: But, if this is Ponyville, why are our cutie marks over there? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know. But it seems like the map wants us to find out. The Tree, the chest, this castle, and now the map. How can we not follow it? :Rainbow Dash: Y'know what? There's a ton of room for dangerous adventure along that route. Count me in! :Applejack: Aw, shoot, I reckon you're right. :Pinkie Pie: Well, I was planning on organizing my baking sheets, but okay! :Rarity: Oh, very well. :beat :Fluttershy: Um, maybe I'll just stay here with Spike. :Spike: Awesome! Me and Big Mac have a huge weekend ahead of us talkin' hoofball, and... And trading hoofball cards, and arguing about hoofball stats... :Fluttershy: O-o-on second thought, m-m-maybe I'd better go with them. In case they need me. :Twilight Sparkle: Looks like it's time for a road trip. :Twilight Sparkle: That's it! That's the place on the map! :Rarity: Right, let's get down there and find the spa. :Twilight Sparkle: Wait, we don't know why the map sent us here. We shouldn't just walk right in. It could be dangerous. :Rainbow Dash: excitedly Yes! :Pinkie Pie: Stay behind me, everypony! I'm on it! :Applejack: Careful, Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: grunts :Rainbow Dash: This is where the map sent us? It looks like the most boring place in Equestria. :Applejack: It's just an ordinary village full of ordinary pony folk. :Rarity: It could certainly use a few more architectural flourishes. Or any architectural flourishes. :Fluttershy: I think it's lovely. :Twilight Sparkle: An entire village with the same cutie mark? How can that be? :Pinkie Pie: I don't like it. I don't like it one bit. I know smiles. And those smiles? They're just not right. :Twilight Sparkle: Forget the smiles. Look at the cutie marks. :Rainbow Dash: Okay, that's weird. :Twilight Sparkle: I guess I'm just a little confused by all of this. :Twilight Sparkle: Something's not right. :Rainbow Dash: I bet there's some sort of horrific monster behind it. :Twilight Sparkle: Why? :Rainbow Dash: 'Cause fighting a horrific monster would be super-awesome! :Male Creepy Pony 1: Welcome! :Female Creepy Pony 1: Welcome! :Male Creepy Pony 2: Welcome! :Male Creepy Pony 3: Starlight, we have some new visitors. :Rainbow Dash: Applejack Be ready to fight. I don't know what's gonna come through that door. :Starlight Glimmer: Welcome! I'm so pleased to have you here. :Starlight Glimmer: Only way to be really happy is if we're all equal. :Applejack: Say what? :Starlight Glimmer: When the rest of Equestria sees that a princess gave up her cutie mark to join us, they'll finally understand what we're trying to accomplish. :Rainbow Dash: Is she for real? :Twilight Sparkle: It's a trap! :Twilight Sparkle: Hello, we're home! :Spike: Sweet Celestia! :Rarity: I think it's divine. :Pinkie Pie: I lost a measuring spoon in the batter. Somepony's gonna get a very special pancake! :Twilight Sparkle: There's no doubt you're a part of my mission to spread friendship across Equestria.